I'm Falling In Love But It's Falling Apart
by lucynorwayyxx
Summary: Leddi! After Sacha and Chrissie's wedding and Eddi stormed off after Luc took her outside, she found herself in his caravan a few hours later. Luc finally explains where he's been, will they stick together?
1. Why Am I Here?

Like You Needed Any More Attention

Luc sighed as he pulled the covers over Eddi. Her face was pale, her hair was tousled and she looked weak, Luc thought. His thoughts shortly turned to Max as he watched Eddi, the love of his life, sleep soundly.

Who was he to get her into comoxadin? Why did he decide to mess with her head, out of everyone? Why Eddi?

And Eddi hated him now. He should have just told her where he was going instead of disappearing. He should have told her what his secret was…

He began singing a song to himself. He didn't know where the song was from or where he'd heard it, but it was the first thing that he thought of.

_Sing me to sleep; I'll see you in my dreams,  
waiting to say, "I miss you. I'm so sorry."_

His thoughts and singing were rudely interrupted by Eddi moving around. She looked disturbed for a minute when she woke, however when she sat up, it was more anger in her eyes than anything.

"What the hell…" she mumbled as she looked around, her eyes eventually landing on Luc.

"Hiya." He said awkwardly.

"Hiya? Hiya?! What the hell am I doing here?!" she cried, getting out of the bed quickly.

"Um well… I was on my way back from the wedding and um… I found you passed out outside my caravan… So I brought you in here and let you sleep."

"Here? Why was I here?" she asked, confused.

Luc shrugged. "Some people say that you're often led to the place where you feel safe… when you're most alone…" Luc said.

Eddi laughed. "Bullshit."

Luc shrugged again. "Not necessarily." He replied.

Eddi laughed this time.

"I'm going home."

She stood up and got to the door. She opened the door yet Luc stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"Stay… I think I owe you an explanation."


	2. Lies

Eddi felt her breathing deepen as Luc touched her hand. She desperately wanted to know where he'd been so she snatched her hand away and sat down on the bed that he'd made up for her.

"Surprise me." She said.

Luc sat down and began fiddling with his hands.

"The things is..." He began. Eddi raised her eyebrows. "Um..." Luc said a few times before quickly saying. "I just went away... Clear my head, y'know."

Eddi laughed. "Right, yeah. You were gone months. You weren't just clearing your head."

She stood up and walked towards the door.

"See you tomorrow."

Luc sighed into his hands.

Eddi jumped out of the caravan and walked off, out of the hospital grounds.

_**He was lying, she knew it.**_


	3. The Caravan Roof

He sat on top of his caravan roof, just staring at the hospital. He didn't know why he was on top of his caravan at this hour, but, for some strange reason, it provided a warm sense of comfort for him. That was the thing about Luc Hemingway. He found comfort from the smallest and strangest of things. He felt his phone vibrate against his leg so he unlocked it. A text... From Eddi.

**_Stop lying to me, Luc and tell me where you've been. Look down underneath your feet._**

He looked down to the ground and found Eddi sitting there, staring at him. "Eddi um... What are you doing down there?"

"Stop lying to me, Luc. I want to hear you tell me the truth."

Luc realised that her voice was ghost like, as was her face. She looked so frail and so weak, so alone. She was shaking, she looked so helpless down there, all alone.

"Come up here." Luc smiled.

Eddi got up, climbed up the small ladder and found herself embraced in his arms. She smiled slightly as the warmth he provided shocked her body.

"Where were you, Luc?" She whispered as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Luc sighed as he smelt her hair. It didn't smell as good as it used to... Before he left and Max took over her life.

"I'm ill, Eddi." He mumbled.

Eddi looked up at his eyes for a second. "Ill? What kind of illness have you got?" She asked feebly.

"A- a."

Eddi laughed. "Lies... More lies."

"I have a brain tumour, Eddi. I went away to get treatment and I'm now on a course of drugs, chemotherapy and radiotherapy. I'll be ok, I'll survive." He hugged her tightly, not wanting to ever leave her again.

She looked up and more tears fell across her delicate face.

"No, no, Luc. You can't- you can't have a brain tumour! I can't lose you, not again!" She cried heavily. She attempted to get away from his grasp to climb down from the roof but Luc held her tightly. "I'm not going to die. As long as this treatment works, I'm not going anywhere." He smiled at her.

Eddi rested her head in the crook of his neck and he stroked her hair. "Eddi..." He began.

"What?" She mumbled.

"I think... Maybe... You might need some help. Just until you conquer this new addiction of yours."

"I don't have an addiction, ok. I just take comoxadin when I need it!"

"Eddi, you can't carry on swapping patients meds to something else just because you're addicted. Please, get help... If you won't do it for yourself, do it for me?"

Eddi looked into his eyes. They didn't look confused or alone like they usually did. They looked like they belonged to a caring man who wanted to help if he could.

Eddi smiled. "I'll try on my own for a bit.. And, if that doesn't work... Maybe I'll consider it."

The pair sat in silence for a while, just staring at the hospital and the sky.

Eddi smiled as she felt the safest she had since he left, and she could also see Chantelle being told off by Ric. This made her happy as Chantelle really was a stupid little bimbo.

Meanwhile, Luc was concentrating on watching Jac Naylor's office window. He could see the silhouettes of people in the window, kissing perhaps. Jac and Jonny, no doubt.

He tore his eyes away from the scene and looked down at Eddi. She really didn't look like herself at the minute. She constantly looked tired and fed up. She shook like a leaf in his arms so he held her tighter and carried on letting his thoughts envelope his mind.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Eddi drift off and fall sound asleep in his arms.

Luc laughed as he discovered her sleeping.

_**"Sleep well, Eddi."**_


	4. Unexpected Visit

He Had The Most Amazing Smile

Eddi woke a few hours later, still on the roof of his caravan. She was confused as he was also asleep and they were both covered in the same blanket. He had his arms wrapped around her so she could barely move. After many attempts of breaking free, she just decided to lie down again as it was easier than getting strangled by his arms. She leant on him for what seemed like hours but he soon woke up. "Hi…" he said awkwardly.

"Why are we still up here?" Eddi laughed nervously.

"Well, you fell asleep on me in the most awkward position possible so I just decided to get some blankets so we could sleep up here… I don't know what I was thinking." He laughed, beginning to climb down to the ground. Eddi ignored the stairs, grabbed the blankets and pillows, threw them to the ground where Luc managed to catch a pillow and then jumped off of the roof onto the ground.

"Right, nurse McKee, today you will not take any of that comoxadin, alright? I'm taking it off of you."

"No, Luc. You can't do that, what if I need it!?"

She was beginning to panic, Luc could see. Her eyes widened and she was starting to shake. "Eddi, look. You can't go on like this. Believe in yourself, like you always do." He smiled at her and all her problems seemed to fizzle out. He really did have the most amazing smile.

She kissed him on the lips to reassure herself. It was only supposed to last for a moment but Luc responding made her carry on. The pair had moved inside by this point and Luc was slowly but surely pinning her to the wall. They stopped as there was a knock at the door. Eddi sighed and Luc made his way over to the door.

"Mr Hanssen, what can I do for you?" Luc asked cheerily.

"Me and the rest of AAU were just wondering… Where on this earth might your pager be?"

"Sorry…?" Luc asked, confused.

"We've all tried to page you and Nurse McKee, yes, I can see you're in there Nurse McKee, multiple times but no answer. We are all expecting you as your shifts started around an hour ago!"

Luc checked his watch. "Damnit." He muttered.

"We hope you will join us shortly or, you will be sacked."

Luc nodded, shut the door on Mr Hanssen and burst out laughing, as did Eddi.

"Ok, next time we sleep on the roof, we take an alarm clock!"


	5. The Items and I'm Leaving You Soon

The Key And The Book

Luc rummaged through Eddi's locker. He had slyly managed to get the key out of her pocket somehow when they were kissing earlier just so he could get the comoxadin away from her. She couldn't carry on taking it; it wasn't good for her or the patients. He continued looking through her bag before stumbling across something shocking. It was the key. _His key. _The exact same key that she had given him before he left. It was still in the exact same envelope that he'd left it in. Luc thought that she would of gotten rid of it but she hadn't; it was still here. Then he found the book that he'd also left her.

He smiled. Had Eddi missed him that much that she'd kept the last remains of him when he left?

His thoughts were interrupted by a cough. He turned his head to face the door. _Oh crap… _he thought as he saw Eddi standing there, looking incredibly angry.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Luc!?" she cried.

"I was just um…"

"Looking through my locker?"

"I was just trying to get the comoxadin, you weren't going to give it to me voluntarily, were you?"

"You didn't even ask me! You just thought you'd come in here and take it for yourself!"

There was an awkward silence amongst the pair before Eddi pointed to the white envelope and the book which were held tightly in his hand. "What are those?" she mumbled.

"Oh so you don't recognise them?" he held them up. "This is the exact same key and the exact same book that I left for you."

Eddi looked embarrassed. "Why did you keep these?" Luc asked as Eddi snatched them from him and hid them in her locker once more.

"I just missed you, alright?" she snapped, handing over the comoxadin. "There you go."

She turned to leave the room but Luc stopped her by kissing her softly on the lips.

"I'll never leave you again." He smiled before she left, also smiling.

He sat on the floor next to her locker, sighed and began to cry into his hands.

He was going to be leaving her very soon.


	6. Darkness

Darkness

Eddi was beginning to panic. She'd just had a run-in with a patient and she needed comoxadin…

_No Eddi, you can't, you promised Luc you wouldn't._

She needed to find him as he was the only thing stopping her from taking them again.

She desperately ran out of AAU to the café. Nothing. Outside; still nothing. She checked Darwin and Keller; he was nowhere to be seen. She looked in the locker room and he wasn't there either.

It wasn't until she checked outside again that she found him. He was sitting on one of the benches, head in his hands. He looked upset, tired and on his knees rested a piece of white paper. "Luc! Hey, what's up?" she asked as he looked up. His face was definitely tear-stained, Eddi could see that and he quickly tried to hide the paper that had rested on his knees.

"Nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing." She mumbled. "What's that?" she asked, pointing to the paper.

"A patient's notes…"

"Can I see?"

"Why?" Luc asked.

"If you've got nothing to hide then you'll let me see them!"

Luc sighed and reluctantly gave her them.

Eddi scanned the page.

_**For the attention of: Mr Luc Hemmingway**_

_**Radiotherapy, CTU and Chemotherapy scan results are as followed:**_

She carried on reading. As she got further and further down the page, she got more emotional. "Luc, you're going to… to die?" Eddi whispered as a tear floated down her cheek gracefully. "You told me you were getting better!"

Luc sighed. "I was told I was… I've just been for a scan, the tumour is bigger now and inoperable so…"

"How long?" Eddi asked, a lump rising in her throat.

"A week… tops."

"One week? Is that it?!"

"Eddi…" Luc started, softly.

"No, Luc. You promised me that you were getting better! You said you'd never leave me! I won't be able to cope if I lose you forever!"

"Eddi, look…"

All of a sudden, Luc couldn't breathe. His chest felt heavy and his head hurt. His vision started to go blurry and he could hear Eddi shouting for help. "Eddi, don't forget I love you… Always." He smiled for one last time and then his entire world was plunged into darkness like no other.

Darkness that, for once, he couldn't conquer.


	7. Everlasting Darkness

Everlasting Darkness

Eddi sat nervously on a tattered blue chair next to Luc's hospital bed. Their hands were intertwined and Luc was as pale as a ghost.

"What's wrong with him?" Eddi asked Sacha, her words catching in her throat. A single tear dripped from her eye and landed on their hands which were clasped together.

"He had a seizure…" Sacha said softly, closing his eyes and breathing heavily.

"Will he…" Eddi stopped talking as a lump arose in her throat. "Will he survive?"

"He has a week to live Eddi… I don't know if he'll make it through."

Eddi closed her eyes and began to cry heavily. Luc was going to die… Maybe not today and maybe not tomorrow but he was going to die.

"Do you want some time alone with him?" Sacha asked.

Eddi nodded. "Yes please."

"Ok, I'll just be outside. Talk to him Eddi, he might be able to hear you."

Eddi nodded once more and Sacha exited the room.

She began to cry so hard it felt like an ocean was going to appear in the room. "Luc… Luc please… wake up! Please wake up!" she begged. As if by magic, Luc's eyelids fluttered open.

"Eddi…" he mumbled.

"Don't speak, Luc. Just rest."

Despite her protest, Luc took off his oxygen mask and began speaking.

"Eddi… Eddi, listen to me. If…" he began to choke so Eddi put his mask back on.

He breathed deeply and proceeded talking. "If I don't make it through today… If I have another seizure or something else happens and they ask you if you want the life-support staying on… say no. Let me go. It'll just prolong the pain for both of us otherwise… do you understand?"

"Luc I-"

"Do you understand?"

Eddi nodded in defeat. "Hold on though, I-"

Eddi stopped talking as she noticed Luc get very weak all of a sudden. His hand dropped from hers and he began closing his eyes. The beeps from the monitor told her what was going on.

"SACHA!" she cried as he came running in followed by Michael, Jac and a few nurses.

"Step outside, Eddi!" Sacha cried at her.

Eddi burst into tears and Michael escorted her outside.

She looked in at Luc being pumped with fluids and every drug on the earth.

After a few moments, Sacha came outside to join her. "Eddi… He's in a coma kind of thing… He won't wake up again before he dies…"

All of a sudden it was too much for Eddi. She felt like the walls were closing in on her quickly and she couldn't get out. She fell to the floor, curled up into a ball and began to cry at the thought of never hearing, holding or even seeing Luc again.

She sat up against the wall and Sacha cradled her in his arms. "Do you want to turn off his life support?" he asked after a while.

Eddi's natural instinct was to say no but remembering Luc's begging, she said yes.

"Go and say goodbye." Sacha smiled.

Jac, Michael and everyone else exited the room leaving Eddi alone with Luc.

"Hi Luc…" she started. "Thank you… Thank you for coming into my life. I know I recently said I hated you but that's not true… I could never hate you. Luc please just open your eyes and tell me this isn't real! Or wake me up and tell me I'm dreaming!"

She began to cry once more but she carried on.

"What am I saying? This is real life. You're dying and there's nothing I can do. Don't worry though. I will stay in your caravan from now on and maybe get a pet… a dog? You reminded me of a puppy sometimes… In a good way obviously… Yeah, just the way you'd smile and laugh. Oh Luc, I want to hear your laugh once more. Please… Please!" she begged and cried harder still.

"I'll get help, get off the comoxadin for your memory… I'll come visit you everyday alright? Don't forget me, Luc. I won't ever forget you."

She stood up and everyone began making their way back into the room.

"I love you." She smiled before nodding at Sacha. Just as he was about to flick the switch, Eddi clasped Luc's hand.

_Click._

And then he was gone.

Eddi fell to the floor in a heap and cried.

_**Luc was never coming back.**_


End file.
